A Turk day
by Azilia07
Summary: One-Shot sur la journée banale et typique que peut avoir un Turk. Ecrit simple et sans prétention.


Vieux one-shot que j'avais écrit pour répondre à un concours dont le thème était "La journée d'un Turk" et auquel j'ai terminé première. (Je vous jure que j'en suis toujours autant surprise...) Le texte ne comporte pas de grands moments palpitants. Et non pas de mission, de sang, de boucherie humaine pour vous les fanatiques du gore. Car une journée de Turk n'est pas toujours synonyme d'exploits loin de là. Mais soit, je vous laisse lire et juger par vous-même.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

* * *

Le soleil se levait, il faisait beau, les oiseux chantaient, tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Rien n'importunait le doux calme du matin si ce ne fut la sonnerie stridente et agaçante de l'ennemi héréditaire de l'employé lambda : le réveille-matin. Celui-ci fut rapidement ramené au silence par un poing ravageur qui s'abattit sur lui avec toute la violence dont est capable un individu sorti du doux pays des rêves. Un grognement de propos inarticulés vint accompagner cet exploit, rapidement suivi d'un bâillement étouffé.

Le rituel quotidien se déroula à nouveau, tel un rouage bien huilé. Un rapide regard vers le réveil malmené démontra qu'il était hors de question de passer des heures dans la salle de bain à prendre soin de ses cheveux dont il était si fier. Il se voyait difficilement donner comme excuse pour son retard d'avoir veillé à son hygiène corporel. Avec un grognement d'exaspération, l'homme enfila rapidement son uniforme, descendant les marches quatre à quatre aussi rapidement que le permettait son état encore comateux. Malgré sa furieuse habitude de se prendre des cuites, ces dernières restaient désagréables ; en dépit des sermons d'Elena qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de vouloir faire preuve de sérieux.

Malgré la foule particulièrement dense, l'homme réussit à entrer au sein du siège de la Shinra, bâtiment high-tech, centre de nombreuses attentions qu'elles soient profitables ou non. Saluant d'un geste évasif quelques employés, lançant un clin d'œil plus affirmé à quelques jeunes femmes, le Turk prit place dans l'ascenseur. Mains dans les poches, il observait d'un œil encore ensommeillé la vue qu'il avait sur Midgar et son ciel perpétuellement noirâtre comme si la ville était plongée dans une nuit éternelle. S'arrachant de sa contemplation, l'homme s'avança en direction du bureau dans lequel il allait passer le plus clair de sa journée si rien ne se présentait d'intéressant. Maugréant d'avance, le Turk se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, tête renversée en arrière. Il se plaignait déjà de tous les papiers administratifs qu'il allait devoir se coltiner.

- Tiens, pour une fois tu es à l'heure Reno ?

L'interpellé releva légèrement la tête, assez pour reconnaître le visage de celle qui venait de le tirer de son état de demi inconscience. Évidemment, ce n'était autre qu'Elena. Cherchant à éviter un de ses sermons partant irrémédiablement en monologue des plus harassants pour ses pauvres méninges, Reno retira au plus vite ses pieds de son bureau. Bureau qui se retrouva immédiatement enseveli sous une avalanche de papiers en tout genre. Fixant la paperasse avec un air écœuré, le Turk tenta de se débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite.

- Euh... Elena ? Tu ne veux pas me donner un coup de main ?  
- Désolé Reno, mais je n'ai pas fini de remplir les dossiers de mon côté.

Sur ce, la jeune femme repartit de son côté laissant le rouquin au comble du désarroi. Tentant de mettre au rebut sa fainéantise exacerbée, le Turk prit la première feuille posée en équilibre précaire sur le paquet des plus volumineux. La lecture des premières lignes finit de réduire sa résolution à néant, comme tant de fois auparavant. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, tous bien trop préoccupés par leurs travaux personnels, Reno saisit la tonne de paperasse qui lui avait été délivrée se glissant le plus furtivement possible en direction du bureau de son probable sauveur.

- Hep Rude, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Dans le langage du rouquin, cela signifiait effectuer le travail à sa place, en plus de celui déjà donné quelques minutes plus tôt. Ne laissant pas le temps à son acolyte de répliquer quoi que ce soit -de toute façon Rude ne prononçait guère plus de deux mots dans la journée- Reno se rassit à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Croisant les bras sur son bureau, le rouquin s'accorda le luxe et le privilège de finir son sommeil, et de se remettre de sa gueule de bois. Dormant du sommeil du juste, le Turk fut rappelé à la réalité par une voix ferme qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Reno, ne confonds pas ton bureau avec ton lit. Même si le confort doit être approximativement le même.

Ce dernier se releva vivement mais pas assez cependant pour démontrer le fait qu'il piquait effectivement un petit roupillon durant ses heures de service. Croisant du regard le visage du marbre du leader des Turks, Reno tenta de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était curieusement refroidi d'un seul coup.

- Je testais une nouvelle posture de yoga utaïen. Il paraît que çà améliore les capacités intellectuelles.  
- Contente-toi de remplir quelques papiers au lieu de faire preuve de ton manque crucial de sérieux. La prochaine fois que tu considéreras tes acolytes comme des serviteurs prêts à faire le travail à ta place, je tâcherais de te rappeler tes devoirs en tant que Turks à ma façon.

Appuyant ses dires, Tseng remit les dossiers administratifs que Reno avait tenté de se débarrasser par le biais de Rude. De toute évidence, il était condamné à passer le reste de la journée à compulser les papiers qu'il le veuille ou non. Maugréant contre le mauvais sort qui semblait s'acharner sur lui, le Turk se mit en devoir de classer l'affaire au plus vite. Un regard de Tseng dans sa direction lui ôta l'idée de remplir les papiers sans les avoir consultés au préalable.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que le rouquin pousse un retentissant bâillement, étirant ses bras moulus de fatigue. Les dossiers étaient enfin remplis aussi sérieusement que son humeur avait pu le permettre. Constatant avec joie que sa journée de travail venait de prendre fin, Reno s'empressa de rejoindre son fidèle coéquipier devant l'ascenseur.

- Yo, Rude ! On fait la tournée des bars ce soir ?  
- Reno, on a une mission prévue demain, s'exclama Elena. Tseng ne supportera pas le moindre retard. Tu sais pertinemment que cette mission est...  
- Blabla, Elena cesse de vouloir jouer les donneuses de leçon. Et j'ai fait la demande à Rude, pas à toi. N'est-ce pas Rude ?

- Qui ne dit mot consent !

Avec un sourire de triomphe, le rouquin entra dans l'ascenseur, pressé de noyer ses soucis professionnels dans la douceur de la bière et autre alcool qui le plongerait dans un coma éthylique. A moitié nauséeux, il se traînerait alors jusqu'à son appartement des plus sommaires, se laissant tomber sur son lit, un divan ou à même le sol. Tout dépendrait du degré d'alcool et de la quantité ingurgitée. Il ne serait tiré de son sommeil que par la sonnerie vrillant de son réveil qui ferait une nouvelle fois les frais de sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Le rituel quotidien reprendrait à nouveau son cours.


End file.
